A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for filtering, cleaning and purifying air that may have become contaminated due to airborne toxic particulates and specifically, toxic particulates that may originate from a nuclear, biological, chemical or terrorist attack.
B. Description of the Related Art
In recent months since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, there has been increased interest developing tools that will reliably protect people from the after affects of further terrorist attacks.
As a result of attacks around the world, the sense of vulnerability has been heightened. Attacks may come unexpectedly, thus leaving people to scramble for a safe haven. Most recently the threats from biological, chemical, nerve gas and radioactive toxins (comprised of particulates in the 0.3 micron range) have become a real danger. These agents have been widely produced in the past and have been used to carry out countless devastating attacks on groups of people. The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing a safe harbor in a building having an opening, wherein the safe harbor is provided with sufficient purified, decontaminated air to provide a positive pressure system, thereby reducing the risk of contaminants entering into the safe harbor.
It is known in the art for home air filtration systems to be provided during emergency situations involving biological, chemical, nerve or radioactive agents and or particulates. One form of protection is offered in the use of duct tape and plastic sheeting to cover windows and doors to eliminate external outside contaminated air from entering the home. Covering windows with plastic and duct tape, however, is cumbersome and requires a considerable amount of time and energy. Time may not be available if an attack or release of contaminants is unexpected. Windows and doors covered in this fashion are also unsightly and there is much waste generated from this form of protection. It is also known in the art to use gas masks to protect individuals from contaminated air. While gas masks generally work well for their intended purpose, they are burdensome to wear and can only protect one individual at a time. The use of gas masks and plastic sheeting also has the possibility of creating panic in the general public and may result in low levels of safety for the general public.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for protecting multiple individuals within any type of dwelling or living space, including houses, office buildings and other enclosures.